


Submerged Foliage

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: The leaves and branches parted, allowing him the sight of a man perched in the tree. A fish twirled between his ebony fingers before he caught it in his palms; his smile seemed forlorn as he kissed his thumbs, and Achilles pressed his own fingers to his own lips as he stared.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 41





	Submerged Foliage

**Author's Note:**

> Panda's Notes: Another one for the server! A certain someone has been putting forth a lot of good ideas.

Achilles didn’t remember feeling this comfortable in water.

He didn’t remember being in water much at all, actually. He wondered why.

His breath left him in bubbles, and he sat up, finding himself in a river that came up to his chest. The sky seemed further away than normal today, with a flock of birds twirling through the air and mingling with a school of fish. It made him smile a bit as he lifted himself out of the Styx.

His body was light, but his arms still ached; his feet touched the grass, and his arms flailed out for a moment as he found his balance. The air seemed to slosh around his body, a current sweeping around him and seeming to fill up his robes.

As he pressed the material down against his chest, he glanced around, and he gasped softly as his eyes fell on a large tree. Achilles found himself drawn to it; perhaps by the way the leaves fluttered; perhaps the way the fruits among the branches gave off a colorful glow; or perhaps, it was the leg he could see dangling under the canopy. The leaves and branches parted, allowing him the sight of a man perched in the tree. A fish twirled between his ebony fingers before he caught it in his palms; his smile seemed forlorn as he kissed his thumbs, and Achilles pressed his own fingers to his own lips as he stared.

The man opened his hands, releasing a bird that flew in a nearly direct line toward Achilles’ head. Its feet tangled in his hair for a moment, and the man in the tree watched him with a grin. Achilles smiled back, embarrassed, and the man waved and seemed to call to him. When he tried to respond, Achilles coughed and cringed as his breath left him in bubbles that rushed up over his head.

The man was laughing, bubbles escaping him as well, and Achilles felt his soul becoming entranced to even this muffled noise. His body still felt unbalanced as he moved toward the trunk of the tree, and he leaned on it heavily as he glanced up. The man’s face softened, and he shifted his weight gracefully to swing his legs down and drop onto the grass. They were about the same height, it seemed, and his arms fit perfectly around Achilles’ back.

“Hello, there.” He said simply, his voice suddenly clear as one of his hands moved up to toy with Achilles’ hair.

“Hello, indeed.” Achilles murmured, leaning deep into the man’s palm. “Do I… Do I know you?”

“Well, if you have to ask…” The man chuckled, resting his forehead against Achilles’.

Achilles couldn’t help but smile, bringing his hand up to run his thumb across the man’s beard. “Perhaps, of course; I just… I don’t believe I’d be able to forget such a… a unique face.”

“Mmph, unique, hm?” The man seemed to purr, taking Achilles’ wrist and tipping his chin to gently kiss his fingers. “My name is Patroclus.” He said, hinting a smirk as Achilles stared at him.

“A-Ah, I… Achilles. My name, I mean…”

“Achilles?”

He felt himself melting at the sound of his name on Patroclus’ voice. He blinked, and they were sitting beneath the tree.

“Achilles… I admit that sounds a bit familiar.”

“Truly?”

Patroclus nodded slowly, resting his chin on Achilles’ head and his arms over his shoulders. “Yes…a warrior, I believe. The finest of his time, some would say.”

“Oh? Well… yes, I think I do remember some things like that.”

“Well, only some would say that, of course.” Patroclus hummed, pulling Achilles closer and resting his chin on his shoulder instead. “Others; the wiser ones, I’d say; would tell them that he’s stubborn and headstrong. Unwavering and recklessly…himself.” His hand moved to pet Achilles’ hair, and he let his legs rest on either side of him.

“It would seem you have me at quite the disadvantage.”

“You don’t know the half of it, I believe.” Patroclus nuzzled against Achilles’ neck, his beard scratching softly on the skin behind a trail of quick kisses.

Achilles gasped and cringed, unable and unwilling to resist the smile that took over his face. “I—Sir, you—!” Fingers crawled suddenly up his side, and he found himself laughing as he curled over the offending hand.

Patroclus chuckled into the crook of his neck, planting a firmer kiss on his cheek before he leaned back slightly. “Hm, perhaps you aren’t the Achilles I know of;” He said casually, raising his free hand as the other continued squeezing gently along Achilles’ side. “you see, if I remember correctly, he had one little spot that could disarm him instantaneously. Like so—” He used only one finger, wiggling it persistently under Achilles left arm.

Achilles’ hand spasmed as he laughed and crumbled under Patroclus’ hands. The grass seemed to cradle him as he was pushed into it, some blade brushing almost purposely over the back of his neck. “Patroclus!” He cried out through giggles, the name tasting sweet on his tongue despite the panic in his chest. “My love, please!”

Patroclus seemed to falter at that, another chuckle leaving him as he leaned over his giggling captive. Achilles took the small opportunity, reaching up and grabbing Patroclus by his collar to pull him down. Their lips fit together perfectly, even as both of them laughed softly through the kiss. Achilles, though, was forced to pull away first when his head tipped back with renewed laughter. Patroclus smirked gently, his hands giving just a few more pinches to Achilles waist before they pulled away.

“Your love, am I?” He asked almost derisively, hinting a smile as he laid down beside Achilles.

“My love… My everything.” Achilles sighed, smiling over at him. “I would have to be a fool to forget you.”

“Well, you are certainly a fool then. And somehow, I’m not surprised.”

Achilles chuckled, reaching to card his fingers through Patroclus’ hair. “You recognized me from the beginning, didn’t you?”

“Hm… I wonder about that.” Patroclus pushed himself up, taking ahold of the hand that had touched him. “If I were someone who loved you… I’d have to know something…deeply personal.” He pressed another kiss to Achilles’ hand, his own free hand dragging a finger down the center of Achilles’ chest.

“Patroclus…” Achilles murmured, lifting himself just slightly onto his elbow.

Patroclus trailed his hand along Achilles’ stomach and down his leg. “Perhaps something like… A spot on your foot that makes you scream?”

He’d sped through the final part of that, leaving Achilles in a slight haze that was quickly broken by Patroclus’ nails scribbling along his heel and making him shriek. Cackles and squeals jumped out of his mouth as he writhed a bit and covered his face. “You fiend!” He laughed. “You daemon! I never loved a villain like you! Patroclus, please!”

Patroclus laughed again, finally pulling away and petting Achilles’ hair. “You remember me now, Achilles?”

“I said so before, didn’t I? Prior to your unwarranted assault.” Achilles sat up, inviting himself into an offered embrace. “I remember your smile and laugh; your taunts and jabs; the hours we spent training together. I remember the wa—”

His eyes widened, and he glanced around as he felt something of a panic rushing through him. The whole world shifted as if wind had whipped suddenly through.

“Achilles?” Patroclus said softly.

“Patroclus… Where… Where are we right now?”

Patroclus looked around as well but returned his gaze to Achilles. “We’re here. Together.” He said simply, smiling down at him. “Wherever this is, I mean. Does it really matter?”

Achilles thought about that; it made his head hurt to wonder. “N-No… I don’t think it…” He winced, gripping at his head. “I’ve missed you so much, my love.”

Patroclus chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss his neck again.

\----------------

Achilles gasped, his chest filling with air it no longer needed. The small chamber was dark, and his eyes could barely catch the outline of the extinguished candle on the bedside table.

A bed: clad in only thin red sheets and firmly stuffed pillows that made his neck ache from their lack of use.

He remembered the spell Hypnos put on the house at the Queen’s request. The house servants deserved the break, she’d said.

It had been so long since he’d last slept, since he’d last dreamed like that. The Fates were cruel, indeed. Achilles felt his chest tighten as he closed his eyes again, wishing for sleep to take him back.

He felt the blanket shift, and he flinched as something brushed his spine.

“I think the spell is wearing off…” A soft gripe, choked with lingering sleep as the brush on Achilles’ back became a gentle press. “To think we spent all that time praying for restful sleep, and now… Achilles?”

He had waited, hesitated really. The voice he knew so well, longed for even in his dreams; it was real this time. As real as the afterlife felt, at least. Achilles drew a breath before finally pushing himself up; he turned slowly, as if expecting this world to fall away too.

And he was there. Patroclus was running his hands over his arms and cracking his knuckles just as he always used to in the mornings. “Are you alright?” He asked, reaching up with one hand.

Achilles blinked, realizing that there were tears on his cheeks that Patroclus was reaching for. “I, um… Just had a dream, love. It was odd.”

“Mmph, I suppose I had an odd dream as well.” Patroclus sighed, brushing Achilles’ face with his thumbs. “You were certain, not to mention insistent, that you had somehow lost your smile.”

“Patroclus…”

“And I told you that there was no way that you could lose track of something so beautiful. But you were stubborn, as usual, so I was forced to find it for you.”

Achilles cringed a bit and giggled as Patroclus wiggled his fingers along his jawline, bringing his hands up to interrupt them. “What did you really dream of, Patroclus?”

“Sad to say, but I dream of you quite a bit these days, Achilles.” He chuckled, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “Perhaps I’ll be able to dream of other things now that you’re in my hands again.”

Achilles sighed and shook his head, smiling as he pulled Patroclus into a tight embrace. “I never want to stop dreaming of you, no matter how much mischief you cause in them.”

Patroclus glanced at him curiously, but he rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Achilles’ hair.


End file.
